The Singing Slytherin
by Silverfox588
Summary: Severus decides to sing while he works. Things get out of control. This is a male x male. SS/DM/LM You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them. Don't own the song either. Is Male/Male so if you don't like don't read. Contains swearing. You have been officially warned.

Severus sighed and placed the knife on the table. He was in his potions lab in Malfoy's Manor and he was too warm. Severus shrugged off his outer robe and waist coat. He was tired and sore, but he had to finish the potion for the Dark Lord by midnight. He rolled his shoulders and decided to put some music on. He put on a slow jazz song and began to hum along to it. He picked up the knife and began to slice the bat wings. Severus became absorbed in the music and didn't realize that there was someone standing in the doorway. The music changed and Severus began to sing to it.

"Stars shining bright above you,  
night breezes seem to whisper "I love you."  
Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
dream a little dream of me."

Severus put the bat wings in the potion and began to sway from side to side with the music. He picked up a rag and cleaned off the knife. He motioned for a jar from the far shelf and it flew over to him. The person in the doorway moved over to one side as more people came to stand behind them. The music got a little louder as the potion began to hiss.

"Say nighty-night and kiss me.  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
While I'm alone and blue as can be,  
dream a little dream of me.

Stars fading but I linger on dear,  
still craving your kiss.  
I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
just saying this:

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me."

As the instrument break started, other jars moved off of the shelf and began to dance around Severus. Severus picked jars out of the ones dancing around him and set them on the table. His left foot tapped along with the drum beat and easily controlled the dancing jars. He motioned for the jars back to the shelves and the break ended.

"Stars fading but I linger on dear,  
still craving your kiss.  
I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
just saying this:

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you.  
But in your dreams whatever they be,  
dream a little dream of me.

Yes, dream a little dream of me"

The song ended as Severus added the last of the shredded snake skin to the boiling potion. Mocking applause startled Severus and he dropped the cutting board on his foot. He let out a low hiss of pain as he turned around to face the door. Standing in the doorway was Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, Peter, Avery and Voldemort. Severus cut the music as it began playing the next song and looked straight ahead.

"Very nice Severus. Who knew you had such a lovely voice." Voldemort said with a vicious smirk on his face. Bellatrix was giggling into her hand and Peter was grinning. "You shall have to entertain us some more one day soon."

"If it pleases you my Lord." Severus said quietly; his hands shaking slightly. Voldemort nodded and left the doorway. Bellatrix, Peter and Avery all followed. Lucius and Draco entered the room and stood by Severus. He turned to look at Lucius. "Go away."

"Now don't be like that Severus. You know that there was nothing I could do to stop them. We already know that your voice is excellent." Lucius said wrapping one arm around Severus' shoulders. "I love listening to you moan for us at night."

Severus went bright red and pulled away from Lucius. Draco blushed lightly at the remark but grabbed Severus' hand as he tried to walk around the table. Severus pulled free and put a stasis spell on the potion. He began cleaning up the table, ignoring them. He continued to ignore them as Lucius came to stand behind him; pressing up against his back. He could feel how hard Lucius was and he tried to get away from him. All it did was create fiction between them. Lucius groaned and pressed him over the table.

"Behave Severus and you'll be rewarded." Lucius said running his hand up Severus' back and then around his neck. He could feel the pulse begin to race beneath his hand and he leaned forward to lick Severus' ear. "Draco, come here and pleasure your godfather."

Draco crawled beneath the table and his nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on Severus' trousers. He slid his hand inside and pulled out his hardening cock. He slid the cock into his mouth and sucked gently on the head. Severus closed his eyes and began to pant. Lucius unbuttoned the white dress shirt and pulled it down to Severus' elbows; trapping his arms. Lucius pressed forward and ran his hands up Severus' scarred torso. Severus groaned as Lucius tweaked his nipples and Draco slid his cock deeper into his throat.

Severus tried to spread his legs farther as Draco's hand slid past his balls and one finger began to slide over his entrance. Draco hummed around Severus' cock, causing him to thrust forward. Lucius bit Severus' neck and pulled his wand from its place in his cane. He muttered a spell that left them all naked. Severus gripped the edge of the table as soon as his arms were free and let out a moan of pleasure as Draco slipped a finger inside of him. Then he was left completely alone. Lucius was sitting in the only chair in the room and Draco was kneeling beside him.

"Come here Severus." Lucius ordered running his hand through Draco's hair. Severus stood up straight and glared in their direction. He stood where he was, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucius returned the glare. "I said come here Severus. And I mean NOW."

"I'm not a dog Lucius. Stop treating me like one." Severus snarled locating his missing clothes across the room. He walked around the desk and picked up his trousers. "Get out of the lab if you aren't going t be helpful."

"Giving me orders in my own house Severus?" Lucius asked arching one eyebrow. Draco shivered at the tone, but Severus simply pulled his trousers back on. Severus reached for his shirt but Lucius was faster. He banished the shirt and blocked a curse that Severus sent his way. "Naughty, very naughty Severus. Now, don't make me show you who is in charge here again."

"Go to hell Lucius. I don't have time for this. I have work to do. You can explain to the Dark Lord why the potion isn't ready on time if you insist on acting like a spoiled brat." Severus growled before he was knocked backward into the table by a curse sent by Draco. He hit the table painfully hard and he bit back a moan as he hit the floor. He knew that he had just broken at least two of his ribs and that he was going to be sore for a few days even with the healing spells he was muttering.

"Now Draco, that wasn't a very nice thing to do to your godfather," Lucius admonished with a small grin on his face. He pulled Draco up for a kiss before he let Draco crawl over to Severus. "Go apologize to him."

Severus allowed Draco to come close to him before he slapped Draco hard across the face. Draco licked his split lip and moved slowly to straddle Severus' waist. He leaned forward and kissed Severus' lips. Severus held completely still as Draco kissed him. Draco pulled back and Severus shoved him off his lap. Lucius performed a silent binding spell, effectively pinning Severus' arms to his torso.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to be punished for your bad behavior Severus." Lucius said taking away Severus' wand. He placed in on a high shelf and the levitated Severus onto the table. He moved Severus' hands above his head and then spread his legs apart. "You've been very naughty. Disobeying orders, striking your betters; you know better Severus."

"You'll be to blame if the potion isn't finished." Severus whispered struggling weakly against the bindings. Lucius smirked and leaned ghost his lips over Severus'. Severus turned away and received a slap for his trouble.

"The potion will be finished, but you need to learn your place Severus. You've let your pride get in the way this time. I remember telling you once that pride was a dreadful sin." Lucius said grabbing Severus' hair roughly. "Draco, you'll be taking your pleasure first."

"Yes father." Draco said taking a vial out of his trouser pocket. He opened the vial and let a few drops fall onto his fingers. He ran one finger over Severus' perineum, making Severus arch his back. Draco ran his fingers over Severus' exposed pucker and the slid two fingers in at once. Severus bit his lip to suppress a whimper of pleasure as Draco stroked his prostate over and over again. Draco added another finger and began to scissor his fingers. Severus shuddered when Draco pulled his fingers out. Whatever was in the vial, it made every nerve ending in his body hypersensitive. He felt like he had thousands of ants crawling over his body. As Severus caught his breath, the table was transformed into a bed. Draco climbed onto the bed and knelt between Severus' splayed legs. He took a few more drops from the vial and covered his hard cock before shoving roughly into Severus' stretched hole.

"He's so tight father." Draco moaned pounding mercilessly into Severus' ass. He dragged his nails across Severus' stomach; Severus let out a cry of pleasure mixed with pain. He was so hard that his cock ached and Draco had only just begun. Severus knew that he was already close to cumming and apparently so did Lucius. A metal cock ring slid down his aching cock and then a leather noose closed just above his balls. Severus whimpered. "He is so sensitive. I wonder what he would do if we rode him double father."

"An interesting idea Draco. Let's find out." Lucius said with a vicious smile on his face. Severus felt the binding spell release him, but he was too weak to do anything about it. Draco pulled out of him and Lucius took his place. Sliding into Severus with no difficulty. He leaned over Severus and bit his already abused lower lip. He wrapped his arms around Severus' shoulders and pulled him upright. Severus let out a strangled whine at the angle change and buried his face in Lucius' shoulder. Severus' breathing was uneven and erratic when Draco climbed onto the bed behind him. Draco ran his nails down Severus' back; leaving bloody scratches. Draco lined his cock up with Lucius' and slammed into Severus; who cried out in agony. He had never ridden anyone double before. Even the potion that they had used didn't help with the pain. Lucius grabbed Draco by the hair and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"You need to be a bit more careful Draco. We don't want to break him completely." Lucius stated as he pulled away. "At least not yet."

Lucius moved first, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. Draco moved in tandem with Lucius. Severus clung to Lucius' shoulders; his senses were too overwhelmed to do anything else. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and tried to fight them, but it was a losing battle. Severus finally gave in and let the tears fall. Lucius came first, quickly followed by Draco. They were both panting and covered in sweat.

"Shall we let him cum?" Lucius asked Draco as they pulled out of Severus. He fell against the covers of the bed and curled into a loose ball. Wrapping his arms around his torso and clenching his legs together. Draco nodded and pulled Severus onto his back. The cock ring and the leather noose around his balls disappeared and Severus felt two hands on his cock. It didn't take much to finish him off.

When Severus came back to himself, he was alone in the potions lab. He was still in the bed, but he was dressed and there was food on the chair across the room. Severus closed his eyes and tried to erase the memory of what had just happened. Lucius and Draco had never been so vicious with him before. Severus turned on his stomach and buried his face in his arms. He let out a strangled sob as every ache and pain hit him at once. Severus laid there for almost an hour before casting a tempus charm to check the time. He had two hours until he had to present the potion to the Dark Lord. Severus got up slowly and made his way over to the potion. To his surprise, it was already finished and bottled. Severus uncorked one of the bottles and sniffed it carefully. It was perfectly done.

Severus sighed and put the bottle down. He transformed the bed back into a table and went over to his where his outer robe lay. He dug into one of the numerous inner pockets and pulled out a pain relieving potion and a potions weekly magazine. He sipped the pain relieving potion as he walked over to the chair. He banished the food, knowing that it wouldn't stay down. Severus sighed and sat down gingerly. It was going to be some time before he ever let them touch him again. He opened the magazine and began reading; waiting for the Dark Lord to come and get the potion.

END

Wow, I have no idea how this story changed from one little idea into this monster….oh well. Thank you to my muse, who has to remain anonymous or she'll murder me in my sleep…just kidding, hopefully. lol. Reviews are definitely welcome.


End file.
